


Don't Worry About It

by Ritzy_bird



Series: JeanMarco Month 2017 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird
Summary: Nothing else seemed more like a dream than sitting in a sunny glade in the afternoon, picking flowers together without a responsibility to worry about in the world. Well, almost nothing else.[JeanMarco Month 2017 - Prompt: Flowers/Dreams]





	Don't Worry About It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Question It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363203) by [Ritzy_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird). 



> GET. READY. FOR.

This was the kind of moment that only happened in passing. It couldn't be any longer than that, not to Marco. He couldn't believe that he'd been here for any longer than a few minutes, it was too much.

He could feel Jean beside him like he was a living rock: As warm as the sun would let him be, and very, very still. It could only be more comforting if Jean had his arms wrapped right around him holding Marco close to him, like when they were sleeping.

As warm as sunlight was, it shone through Marco's eyelids, turning his sight from black to orange, trying to rip him from his slumber. He was thankful there were no birds singing to bother him further. No, not a single one.

If this wasn't real, then all Marco had to do was keep his eyes closed for a bit more. Because then he could hold onto the dream a little while longer. Even if it were cloudy and fleeting, and he knew that it wouldn't last. He'd have to open his eyes at _some point_.

Jean's thin fingers made their way through Marco's hair, nearly causing him to open in his eyes to look up. Relaxing him all over again, Jean glided them through Marco's hair like a perfect comb. They were just that long.

Marco waited to be greeted, to be told "good morning" or something of that sort, but there was only silence. He had the inkling that he was forgetting something, and thought to squint just 1 eye open to see if it was even morning to begin with. 

Instantly he'd been blinded, the glare of the sun being directly above, shining down through the trees. " _Nnnhhg...._ " His head stung at the sudden change, and he wanted that much more to just roll over into Jean's side and go back to sleep. 

And that's exactly what Marco tried to do, curling on his side and resting his head on Jean's. He was equally as soft as the moss underneath them. Although, Marco wondered why they kept doing this; Napping in the middle of the forest. With so many rocks, tree roots, and who knows what else they were laying on, Marco should expect a horrendous backache. 

Marco wanted a goodnight, or rather good-morning kiss, before he attempted to sleep again. He wanted to feel the smoothness of Jean's lips again, to clumsily bump noses in their exhausted state, so they could laugh about the pain and end up getting out of bed anyway. Another blissful morning, _together_.

"Jean," Marco mumbled, lifting his head up, ready to brave the sunlight again. "I--"

" _Shh_." Jean quickly interrupted, gently pushing Marco's head back down with his fingers. 

Eyes already open now, adjusting to the light, Marco stared up at the small opening in the trees. He couldn't tell what time of day it was. A little after noon? A little before it...? Marco breathed out a sigh, blinking, "Shouldn't we...? I mean, aren't we...." He didn't even know what to say, what to ask. 

"Don't worry about it," The sweetness of Jean's voice was just a whisper on Marco's ears. "Just enjoy it while it lasts."

There was a gentle snap, and shortly after, Marco saw a pretty blue flower in his peripheral vision. He closed his eyes with a smile, a slight blush coming to his face, as its stem was placed in between his temple and ear.

"I love you so much." Marco sighed, keeping his eyes shut. He wanted to enjoy the little gift, since Jean had picked it himself. Eagerly, Marco tried to focus on what the flower smelled like. Was it distinct like a rose? Subtle like a buttercup? Or just generically floral, as Marco had seen things? They were odd.

This was just a dream still, right? Another perfect morning. He'd do anything for one of them- Or a perfect night. Marco knew what to do for one of those.

Marco's eyes shot open, mouth open for a gasp that he couldn't get out. 

" _I know_." Jean's voice echoed through Marco's mind, closer and realer than anything he could have said with his mouth.

It wasn't flowers that he was smelling.

**Author's Note:**

> PROSE.  
> Another kind of two for the price of one deal. Tell me all of your thoughts on this and thank you for reading! You can talk to me on my tumblr [CrackerJackNotAnon](http://crackerjacknotanon.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
